The Edge of Disaster
by LadySafire
Summary: After poorly made promise, a distraught Kagome seeks to her life under the mistaken belief that her mate has perished. Rating M


He raced through the forest, frantic to reach his beloved's side. Cursing himself yet again for the stupid pledge they had made before he had gone off to war in the east.

_Her deep blue eyes gazed up at him as despair swam with their dark depths. _

"_If you should fall in battle, have someone send a runner to me and I will join you in death." His mate placed a gentle finger on his lips to forestall his immediate protest. "We both know it would be for the best, my love. You told me yourself what would happen to a human mate should her youkai fall. My death would not be swift or kind."_

_He leaned his head against hers, knowing his miko was right. The invaders would do every defiling thing they could think of to her before killing her slowly. Sesshomaru slid a slender hand into his obi and pulled forth the dagger he kept there._

"_Take this, my koi. It will ensure you death is quick and relatively painless." Kissing her mouth suddenly he felt her take the deadly blade and secure it within her own blood red sash._

_The battle had gone on for days, weeks and neither opponent had given any ground. Many had fallen to the brutality of war but they were equally matched._

_The Eastern Lord has finally decided that honor no longer had a place on the field of battle and loosed a deadly attack upon them in the middle of the night with the help of a dark sorceress. The camp had been in chaos and fatalities many._

_Sesshomaru had come stumbling out of the confusion of soldiers, fire and smoke in time to hear that a runner had been sent to his mate with the news of his death. His other generals had had to hold him back to keep him from slaughtering one of his best military commanders on the spot._

_He was now in a quandary as to what he should do now stay, fight and protect his lands and subjects? Or go and save the life of Kagome? Fisting his hand furiously he made his decision. _

_Turning to his generals, he snapped out orders. "Gather all who can fight…We make will make this last battle the last. The Eastern Lord has broken all the rules this night." Sesshomaru gave a feral and deadly smirk. "The conditions of our battle are over, the battle pact broken. Tell who any can to transform to their beast forms. Tonight we feed on their treacherous hearts!"_

Kagome stood on the balcony where Sesshomaru had first told her of his love, She thought it fitting to end her life there as it was really where they had begun. A joyful beginning and heartbroken ending.

_She had been sitting with her ladies when the breathless messenger had arrived for Sesshomaru's camp. One look at him and she hadn't needed to hear the tragic news spill from his stammering mouth. Her Sesshomaru was gone, taking one part of her heart with him._

_With a flick of her hand she dismissed her stricken companions and slowly made her way towards her quarters, a trembling hand pressed against the dagger hidden within the silken folds of her obi._

_A slightly built deer youkai came rushing up to her, her big brown eyes filled with anguish. "My Lady, is it true? Lord Sesshomaru has fallen?"_

_Kagome forced the answer past her own stiff and grief stricken lips, moving forward again. "It is, Shikako. Gather the staff and leave here. No one must be left behind."_

"_What of the Lady Rin?" The little youkai asked as she began to trot beside her Lady._

_Kagome paused for a split second before continuing down the long hall. "She must be delivered to Edo. Prepare Ah-Un with some of her most basic things. She must be taken to the old Miko that dwells there." Kagome briefly paused at her chamber. "Hurry and go. When you have Rin and her things ready report back to me, I will have a letter of explanation to send with her."_

_Shikako's soft voice asked hesitantly as Kagome flung open the door. "You will not be accompanying her, my Lady?"_

_Kagome's choked voice floated back to her eerily. "No, I will not."_

So now here she stood, blade in her hand and watched as the double headed dragon launched itself skyward with his precious cargo. Shikako had been ordered to go with the young girl and to watch over her and the kitisune who stayed at Edo with Sango and Miroku.

Kagome felt real regret over the fact she would not get the chance to tell Shippo goodbye and so had included letters of farewell to both him and Rin.

She stood watching as the dragon became nothing more than a speck on the horizon, the odd warm winds of autumn mischievously playing with the small wisps of hair that escaped from her simple bun.

Kneeling down upon the smoothly sanded boards, Kagome pulled the dagger from where it had remained hidden all this time and laid it on the small table she had set up. Upon it she had placed one of Sesshomaru's hoaris, a small cup of his favored sake and a goblet of the wine they had drunk on the night of their official mating.

She would take a few moments to remember their life together before spilling her blood and joining with her beloved in the afterlife.

She reached over and pulled the soft silk hoari to her, bringing it to her face and deeply breathed in the scent that still lingered. Musky, smoky with of hint of the deep wild woods he loved to roam. She smiled as she recalled the night when she had first got close enough to smell his body scent. He had come to the village to see Rin shortly after she had returned to the Feudal Era.

She and InuYasha had discovered that their feelings for each other were not the same as before and had gone their separate ways. Rin had become her constant shadow as they both were taught under the watchful eyes of Kaede the healing arts of mikos.

On this particular day they had been working hard in the garden under the heat of the sun, when Keade had dismissed them both. With identical grins the tow young women had hurried down to the river's edge behind a convenient out cropping of rocks and stripped down, plunging into the cool water.

They had been having so much fun giggling ans splashing that they hadn't heard the rogue boar youkai until it was nearly upon them. Shoving a screaming Rin behind her, Kagome had pulled a smooth river stone into her hand, charged it with her reiki and thrown it directly at it's head.

To her shock the rogue dodged it and slashed sharp claws along her arm and side, wringing a pained cry from her mouth.

It had just raised his claws towards her again in what she was sure would be a deathblow, when it had given a convulsive shudder and dropped to the ground, revealing Sesshomaru behind it his eyes glowing a feral red and claws green with his toxins.

His hot eyes had raked over her nude form and she had recognized that very male expression. She had begun to know the expression in and around his eyes and this one had ignited a fire deep inside.

Desire, pure and raw shone in the red depths and fury as well for one who would attack something the Western Lord wanted for himself.

With a murmured word and minor flick of his fingers he'd ordered Rin from the river and back to the village with Jaken. Holding his hand out to Kagome, he dared her with his eyes to refuse his order to come to him, still nude so he could inspect where she had been injured.

Holding her head high, she had obeyed and watched as a glimmer of respect and humor appeared in his slowly clearing eyes. She took his pale hand and allowed him to pull her near while he slowly looked over the wounds.

She had fought down a furious blush as his eyes had roamed to other places on her body, his warming glance as good as hand grazing her flushed skin. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru had heard of her and InuYasha's parting, in fact the Western Lord had seemed almost… gleeful when she had over seen Rin telling her guardian about it.

Sesshomaru has suddenly bent his head and gently kissed each painful tear upon her skin, making sure she was watching as he slowly licked away to crimson stains left behind on his sensual lips.

Slowly he had reached up and undone the straps hold his chest plate and shoulder armor oh and let them slide to the ground. She felt the flare of his power as he warned away everyone from this strip of the river as he began to undo his obi and opened his patterned hoari and under coat revealing a taut, sculptured chest and abs.

Startled blue eyes flicked up to now gleaming gold…. And she finally understood. What the younger brother had no longer desired or wanted, the older did and was going to finally take it.

Kagome had licked her lips and admitted to herself at last that she wanted the older brother, too.

Their coupling had been sweet, gentle hot and furious and by the time they had exhausted each other she had become his with his gentle worded confession still ringing in her ears of how a cold hearted Youkai lord had wanted and loved a miko from afar for a very long time.

Kagome still blushed a bit as she recalled wearing his hoari back to the village several hours after Rin's return under the knowing and approving eye of Kaede.

She placed it gently back on the table and slowly picked up the delicate cup that held the sake. Placing the rim against her lips she sipped the strong alcohol, remembering the many times she had tasted it upon her mate's lips and in his mouth when he had kissed her, his tongue passionately twining with hers.

Reaching down beside her, Kagome grasped a small flask of water and drank from the spout, clearing the taste of the sake from her tongue. She wanted a clear palate for the sweet wine that was left.

Calmly reaching for the goblet, she took it in her hand and studied it for a moment. It was the same one they had used at their Mating Ceremony. The cup was a tulip shape with a howling Inu with his feet firmly placed on a crescent moon as the base. Sesshomaru had told her it had symbolized the first Inu announcing to all his choice of mate.

"And now it will be announcing the end of an Inu and his mate." She murmured and slowly took a sip of the wine, remembering the night they had officially become husband and wife.

_They had knelt in the center of the large reception room as dozens of candles, torches and pil lamps burned merrily around them casting flickering shadows along the wall and over the guests who had come to witness the event._

_A small table was set off to the sideand held what was needed to cement their union. A ornately decorated bowl held a sliver of venison, another held several grains of wheat and standing between them was the gleaming silver chalice that had been passed down for generations for just this moment._

_Without a word Sesshomaru had reached out and plucked the sliver of meat in his fingertips and offered it to her, signifying he would always make sure she was taken care of. Opening her mouth allowed him to place it within showing she accepted his silent vow that he would provide for her and any children._

_Then it had been her turn, plucking a few grains of wheat in her small finger she offered them in return, a symbol of her being a fertile female and willing to bear his heirs. He leaned forward slightly and accepted the grain, giving a surreptitious and erotic lick to her finger tips. Her breathing had caught at the sensation that had raced through her body and had to fight a small smile as she saw the flare of amusement in his gold eyes. _

_Sesshomaru turned to the side away from the table and carefully lifted his swords and placed them in front of Kagome, again a symbol of his promise to always protect his lands, her and any children they had._

_With solemn nod she accepted them and passed them back, telling him without words her acceptance of his protection. He nodded slightly as well and placed the blades on a silk cushion between their kneeling bodies._

_As one they turned and grasped the goblet, each taking a mouthful full of its sweetness and staring deep in each other's eyes, eyes that spoke eloquently to the other of their love and devotion. _

Kagome smiled softly as she set the silver cup aside, she had had a good life with Sesshomaru and would be momentarily be joining her lost love. Taking a deep breath she lifted the dagger from the table and held her arms outstretched before her.

Closing her eyes she plunged the dagger towards her heart, shocked when it stopped and felt nothing. Opening her eyes she saw a white silk covered arm in front of her chest with the blade embedded deeply within the muscle. She looked up in horror and disbelief into the desperate eyes of her mate. Dismayed she released the handle as she realized what he had done. He had thrust his arm between the blade and her chest preventing a terrible tragedy.

"You're alive?" she gasped out as he dropped to his knees beside her shaking form.

To answer her pulled the knife from his arm, tossing it savagely aside and pressed his lips to hers in answer. Their mouths moved together frantically, each trying to reassure the other they were alive.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and stared down in her eyes. "We never make a pledge like that again, do you hear me?"

Kagome nodded as tears flooded down her flushed cheeks and he again pulled her close uncaring of the blood flowing down his arm. He buried his head in her neck, breathing deeply of her sorely missed scent. Kagome felt him stiffen suddenly and press even further into her neck.

He pulled back, eyes sober and touched her face gently.

"Sess?" she questioned anxiously.

The tall Demon Lord leaned his head against hers and sighed deeply. "We almost made a tragic mistake, my love."

"I know…" Kagome began tearfully and was stopped by fingers on her lips.

"No, you don't." Glowing eyes stared into her with tender emotion. "You are with child."

Shock raced through her body at his words. Her hands began to shake as she realized what had almost happened.

Her mouth moved soundlessly, unable to speak out loud the horror she felt. She had almost taken her life and that of their unborn child.

Sesshomaru pulled her close and wrapped his arms around protectively around her small form.

"If I ever have to go to war again, no pledges will be made except for the pledge to live. I will make sure you will be protected if I should leave your side for the afterlife."

"Agreed." She whispered quietly.

He squeezed her briefly and pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

She smiled tremulously at him as he again swooped down to taste her lips.


End file.
